


Haze

by telperion_15



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol loosens inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #141 Alcohol.

Too many beers. That had always been his problem. And now it was his downfall. He would never have had the courage to do what he had done without the ever-dangerous sense of alcoholic recklessness.

He was just lucky that Charlie had wanted it too. Or perhaps his brother had also imbibed too much. Perhaps he would wake up tomorrow and come to his senses.

  


  


But he didn’t think so. Even alcohol couldn’t make Charlie do something he didn’t want to do. 

  


  


One thing was for sure, though. Now it had started, he didn’t ever want it to stop.


End file.
